Two Similar People Get In A Relationship
by bella92
Summary: One only sought the solution to stop being lonely. The other only wanted one thing. What happen when Sweet Sugar and Mayora 13 met? Gintoki Sakata x Toshirou Hijikata


Disclaimer:I don´t own Gintama or the characters. Don't sue me!

My first story of Gintama, please be nice. I think my Kagura become weird O_o;.

The title of the story is, of course, inspired from Gintama episode 48.

* * *

This was a big night. A big night indeed, a night to remember. Tonight was a certain demonic vice-Commander going on his first date in his entire life. No one would believe it, but Hijikata Toshirou were actually not as experienced in love as people would think. Sure, the girls flocked around him to time to time, but he had never have the time to spend with a special one. But in the later of times he had felt a little lonely and also he wanted to find someone before he would turn to an old man, and be called pervert this and pervert that.

Hijikatas hands trembled uncontrollable when he dressed himself in his best blue kimono he owned, feeling the soft, cosy fabric rolling over one shoulder and then the other, but the nice feeling of his favourite cloth type did nothing to his nervousness. He was so stressed up because of the date that he had smoked more than three pack of cigarettes, and devoured five bottles of mayonnaise. Shougo even mumbled about maybe the cigarettes will give him cancer before he would get him. That bastard.

Hijikata dark blue eyes looked to the left, meeting his own reflection in the mirror fixed on his closet door. He watched himself a long time, studying, seeing his well-made black hair, cleaned nails and fair, pale skin, when last did he look this all dressed up? Was it to much? Would she notice?

He toke a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, before they went overboard and left him as a completely wreck the whole night, destroying the whole date. 'I just hope she will come,' he thought before he could stop himself, even more hesitation washed over him, and fear of being stood up come to him. He toke a new deep breath, the peckish for a smoke growing bigger and bigger. He tried to get himself together, he was, after all, Shinsengumi vice-Commander, and as such he should handle to have a cold head all the time_, _even if it was a date, was it just that; A date.

A simple date with some girl he meet on a website a while ago, **Sweet sugar **was her pen name, and the two of them fit each other rather nicely, she even said that she was skilled with the sword. Good for him, the last he needed was someone more to worry about it safety. Of course he know that in the end he would anyway worried about her, but it would make him a little assured if the women could handle a sword. He was a little bothered not to know her real name, but it was the whole point with the website, arranging a blind date with someone you never met. Perfect for him. He would never post himself on a website as that, just think what everybody would think! The great Hijikata Toshirou can't get a girlfriend, so he goes anonymous to hide his horrible manner. He had NO horrible manner!

* * *

"Gin-chan?" Kagura looked curiosity on Gintoki from the doorway when he brushed his teeth in the bathroom the fourth time that day. Which was weird in it self because no one in Yorozuya never brushed their teeth more than one time each day, sometimes none. Occasionally they had the strength to do it, but after a hard working day of saving the world, anyone would skip it. What the point, who is going to feel your breath anyway?

"Ehh?," was the only thing Gin could get out in his current state with the toothbrush in his mouth. His eyes turned to Kagura, looking a little irritated.

"Why are you brushing your teeth's?" asked she innocently, leaning her head a little to the right, observing the older man from an other visual angle, like it would make her understand his behaviour if she saw it that way. It didn't work. Now when she thought on it had Gin-chan been a little weird today, cleaning the house, taking a shower, combing his hair(wasen´t much different whatever he did) used his best pair of trousers and now brushing his teeth four times. Something was up.

The man rolled his eyes,"Obliv-ously to keep my healt´y teet` in ch-eck, w`y else, baka~?," grumbled Gin, speaking unclear because he still had the toothbrush in his mouth, he took it out. Spited out reminder toothpaste in his mouth in the sink, later he flushed the toothbrush with water before restoring it on its place.

Kugara laughed. "Since when were your teeth healthy? You eat tons off sugar. I bet you have more holes in the teeth than a old man!" she pointed at him, making fun of him openly and laughed even harder.

Gin just stared at her, looking bored on the outside but was thoughtful on the inside. A couple of seconds later started he to walk out of the bathroom, passing the still laughing girl on the way and leaving her there. He took a seat on the sofa in the living room in front of the TV, made himself comfortable, with included stealing Kaguras popcorn bowl she left unguarded on the table. Gin begin to play with it, throwing the popcorn's up in the air and trying to catch it with only his mouth, missed ever now and then. Soon where there were popcorn everywhere on the floor. Kagura wasn't happy to see good food, _her_ _good food_ wasted away like that.

"Hey, give it back, popcorn thief!" She hurried over to him, snatched the already half empty bowl to her. Giving it a possessive squeeze that nearly crushed it.

"Oi, Kagura," said Gin in a deep voice, suddenly very lazy, he didn't even seem to notice that the bowl were gone from his lap. He picking his ear in further effect. Kugura eyes narrowed when she looked at him, trying to figure out if he would try to take her food again. "What?"

Gin looked around him slowly-like some sloth-before he fastened his eyes on Kagura again."Where is the _paper_?" He had abandon his ear to pick his itching nose. 'Hmm, must remember to wash my them later..,' said a voice distance in his mind. 'I mean which girl would want to be touched by-.'

All suspicion was gone from Kaguras face, and instead showed a clueless expression on her face. She blinked, still being beside Gin, who laid his feet on the table, and crossed his arms behind his head. Kagura blinked again. "What paper, Gin-chan? Do you mean toilet paper? Don't worry, Shinpashi bought it just the other day,"she reminded him.

The samurai let out a tired sign, looking very troubled. "Are you kidding with me?" he stretched his back, standing up from the couch in one fast move."I guess it's no helping it. I will be right back," he walked to the front door, oddly fast to be in lazy mode.

"Gin-chan, wait!,"whined Kagura like some child-even if she was only thirteen-had, Gin no memories of him being such a stubborn child in her age. 'Maybe it's just girls'.

Kagura ran after him in to the hall, and he swore under his breath. His plan to leave the house failed, he knew that no one become tricked by the 'paper trick' anymore. It´s so worn out by old men who leave their families house every-fucking-Christmas, saying they going to buy the 'paper' but coming back disguised as Santa Claus. Gin looked over his shoulder, tried to raise up the troublesome face again.

"What?,"he snapped, while he struggled in his black boots, jumping on one leg. "I don't have time, my paper will run out if you keep stopping me!" Kagura ignored him. "Can I come with you! I also want to buy a paper!" she picked up her small, china shoes from the floor and began to stuff her foot in it, jumping on one foot for no visible reason. It was really an odd sight, but Gin didn't care at the moment. He couldn't have Kaguran with him on the date! Yes, it was his big secret okay! He found one hot babe, **Mayora 13, **on some website that Zura showed him! Big deal! And he couldn't be responsible for dirty Kaguras mind like this! 'If it would be Shinpashi it would be okay,-he need to learn some moves if he would ever get a woman-but not his Kagura-chan!

"No~!" he screamed, jumping around Kagurain panic to get her attention to him and away from her shoes, trying to stall her. "You don't have money, and a paper?! You don't even know what paper we talking about!" Gin nearly tripped on one of Shinpashis CD of Otsu. "Damn, aren't Shinpashi the one most responsible of us? Aren't he the one who tell me clean up?! Bastar-."

"Why~!" screamed Kagurasuddenly, again for no visible reason, and started to jump after him, made it look like an easy task, witch it were not. They started to go around in circles in the little hall.

Gin shouted back. "Why what?!"

"Why can't I get one paper too! It's unfair, Gin-chan!"

"Because it's age limit!" he lied. "Anyway, why are you follow me, huh? Stop it, you will make me trip."

"I'm not following you, I'm just taking the same way as you!" she did a big jump to keep up with the him, Gin dodged her lifted foot to his face in the last minute.

"It's the same thing, idiot!" Gin stopped jumping, leaned on the white wall for support. He did the last on his boots. "And watch out will you? You were one centimeter from destroying my image." Kagura kept jumping in circles, seemed to jump really weird now, lifting both her feet in the air like some ballerina you used to see on TV. Gin didn't understand why she kept going. 'She have already the shoes on her feet, what more want she?' "Oi, stop jumping around like a fool before you broke a wall or anything."

"Gin-chan, can you jump on no legs?" she continued to jump around, but now were the jumps longer, powerful and more loud. No surprise if the old hag or ugly cat ear would come through the door any moment, yelling at them to be more silent. Kaguras tongue stuck out of her mouth in new found concentration, eyes fixed on the floor. She waved her elbow back and forth, creating momentum, prepared herself for another jump. Gin turned to the door, planned to escape before he would be late or be caught by his annoying landlady. "Never heard of someone jumping on no legs, but give it a shot I know. I will come back later with the paper."

* * *

Haha, what will happen on the dates(or date:P) I wonder(dangerous glint in the eye)

Reviews is very much wanted:D


End file.
